I bitwa pod Miśnią
I bitwa pod Miśnią - starcie zbrojne, mające miejsce w 1663 r., podczas III wojny bałtyckiej, pomiędzy armią Królestwa Pomorza pod wodzą generała Trojdena Witta, a wojskami Rusi Kijowskiej pod wodzą Kosmy Ruryka. Zakończyła się zwycięstwem Rusinów i odwrotem armii pomorskiej na północ. Przed bitwą Po klęsce pod Ahrensburgiem Pomorzanie wycofali się na południe, pod Miśnię i przeszli do defensywy. Generał Witt liczył, że przygraniczne obszary oraz stołeczna twierdza w Braniborze posłużą mu jako osłona, podczas gdy on sam zgromadzi swe siły i, grając na zwłokę, doczeka się przybycia pomocy z Włoch. Jego plany pokrzyżowało jednak przybycie przez ziemie Królestwa Polski armii Rusi Kijowskiej pod wodzą Kosmy Ruryka. Wieści od zwiadowców o jej zbliżaniu się dotarły za późno, by móc się wycofać, więc pomorski wódz postanowił walczyć. Bitwa Siły obu stron Niestety, nie znamy dokładnego składu obu armii. Wiemy jedynie, że: * Królestwo Pomorza dysponowało 14600 żołnierzami * Ruś Kijowska miała pod komendą 56000 żołdaków Przebieg bitwy Pomorzanie, by dysponować lepszą pozycją do obrony, ustawili się na lewym brzegu Łaby, obok łączącego obie jej strony mostu. Tak więc naprzeciw kamiennej przeprawy, w kształcie półkola, ustawiły się czworoboki piechoty, za nimi - baterie artylerii, a na tyłach, w formie odwodów, kawaleria. Rusini tymczasem ustawili się długimi kolumnami (czworoboki podczas przeprawy przez wąski most były bezużyteczne), których czoło stanowili muszkieterzy, a tyły - pikinierzy i włócznicy. Na flankach umiejscowiono kawalerię i artylerię. Jednocześnie jednak Ruryk wysłał zwiadowców, by ci znaleźli dogodny bród jak najbliżej miejsca bitwy. Bitwa rozpoczęła się pojedynkiem ogniowym pomiędzy działami obu stron. Pomimo świetnego wyszkolenia pomorskich kanonierów, Kijowczycy, dzięki swojej przewadze liczebnej, zdawali się odnosić większe sukcesy. Wobec tego ruski dowódca nakazał swojej piechocie przeprawę. Wkrótce pierwsza kolumna piechurów zaczęła wchodzić na most. Witt zakazał ostrzeliwania tego oddziału załogom armat - nie chciał niszczyć mostu. Po przejściu na drugi brzeg ruscy muszkieterzy biegiem rozciągnęli swoje linie, formując długie szeregi. Tymczasem jednak marsz naprzód rozpoczęli pomorscy piechurzy, którzy, dzięki przewadze, jaką zapewniał im w pełni sformowany szyk, znacznie szybciej mogli rozpocząć ostrzał z muszkietów. Po kilku minutach również i Rusini mogli odpowiedzieć na ogień wroga, do tego czasu stracili jednak wielu ludzi. Następnie z mostu zeszli pikinierzy i włócznicy i pod osłoną muszkieterów również i oni, na samym brzegu rzeki (ostatnie szeregi miały już ją za plecami) ustawili się w formacji. Następnie ruszyli oni do ataku na Pomorzan. Witt, widząc działania wroga, również nakazał swoim pikinierom marsz naprzód. Wkrótce muszkieterzy obu stron, wykorzystując luki pomiędzy włócznikami, wycofali się, a pomiędzy obiema stronami doszło do walki w zwarciu. Tymczasem jednak zwiadowcy donieśli Rurykowi o leżącym kilka mil w górę Łaby bród. Kilka minut później cała jazda Rusinów ruszyła cwałem w jego stronę, a druga kolumna piechoty powoli zaczęła wchodzić na most, napierając na swoich towarzyszy z przodu. Powstał pat, trwający kilkadziesiąt minut. Żołnierze obu stron walczyli zażarcie, wielu padło po obu stronach. Wtedy, na horyzoncie na południu, pojawiła się ruska jazda. Widząc to Witt zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że poniósł klęskę, dlatego nakazał jeździe zetrzeć się z ich kijowskim odpowiednikiem, podczas gdy piechota i artyleria wycofają się. Ten plan wcielono w życie - większości artylerzystów i części piechoty udało się wycofać, czego nie można było powiedzieć o wielu kawalerzystach. Niestety, nie znamy dokładnych strat obu armii, lecz, wbrew pozorom, w przypadku Rusinów wyniosły one prawdopodobnie zaledwie kilka tysięcy zabitych; straty pomorskie zapewne były podobnej wielkości. Skutki W wyniku bitwy pomorska armia straciła większość swojej zdolności bojowej i nie stanowiła (przynajmniej na razie) poważnego zagrożenia dla Niemców i Kijowczyków. Wycofując się na północ, Pomorzanie natrafili na armię niemiecką, z którą starli się w bitwie pod Łączynem. Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Historia